Europe's living a celebration
by HeleSL
Summary: Kinda AU. Delphine and Sarah watch Eurovision together, although Sarah isn't very fond of the idea...at first. This is French Leather folks.


Delphine smiled with content as she checked the shopping bag, full of junk food. It was a special occasion after all, and it wouldn't hurt for once. She arrived soon at the little apartment she shared with Sarah since more than 2 years ago and set it all up before her girlfriend arrived.

It was almost 8.30 when Sarah opened the front door and found Delphine waving two flags, a France one and a UK one. She jumped into the clone's arms, still holding the flags.

"Hurry, it will start anytime now. It's all already set."

She kissed her and rushed to take her place on the couch, sitting legs crossed. Sarah, the keys still on her hands, watched the scene and couldn't hold back a smile.

"I can't believe you still are going with this. It's silly."

Delphine pointed the flags at Sarah and squinted at her, "Don't you dare say the biggest European event is silly. I can't believe you are from London, saying that."

Sarah walked to the coffee table and grabbed one of the beers that sat there, opening it with a fluid motion learnt from experience, "Seriously Delphine, they're just a few eccentric people singing."

"It's much more than that," she answered. In that moment, the Eurovision logo appeared on the TV screen and Delphine looked at Sarah. "C'mon, just give it a shot. We can play a drink game."

Sarah finally gave in and took her place next to Delphine, surrounding her with her arms. It was worth it only for the excitement of her girlfriend. Before it began, Delphine explained the rules of the drinking game to the clone, who thought they were crazy and they would never get drunk, but she gave in and the show started with Belgium.

At first Sarah kept seeing the show as something boring, but slowly and as they drank shots of tequila and Delphine told her about the competition, she started to get into it until she was sitting at the edge of the couch. On her side, Delphine enjoyed as a child watching how Sarah had changed her mind as the evening passed, now amazed with the performances, laughing with those that were extravagant and even betting which would be the winner.

Food and drinks were slowly reducing until the voting time finally arrived and the hosts announced a change in the voting process.

"Change? But if it has always been good."

"Whatever it is, UK is going to win."

Delphine looked at Sarah with surprise and, when she noticed how deep into the contest she was, she smiled. "France is one of this year's favourites, so I would accept that we're going to win."

Sarah shook her head and put her elbows on her knees, watching the TV, "No, no. UK is clearly going to win."

The voting began and, while Sarah didn't look away from the television, Delphine couldn't help but to watch her girlfriend. She had insisted for weeks, and every time the clone refused to watch it saying it was just cheap entertainment, and yet there she was at edge of the couch, yelling at the TV every time a country voted and UK didn't get any points.

"But that's not fair, they are voting the neighbour country. That's just not fair," she complained, almost talking to the TV rather than to Delphine, who laughed.

"That's why no one takes the voting that seriously. Besides, no one likes UK."

Sarah turned her head to look at Delphine and raised an eyebrow, "You didn't say so last night in the bed."

Delphine's cheeks blushed and she hit her girlfriend with a cushion. The voting kept going and Russia, Ukraine, Australia and France were among the first places on the board. UK however, was on the lowest places and Sarah huffed. When it finished, the hosts announced the public's votes and, in a turn of events, Ukraine took the first place, winning Eurovision. Sarah, a little mad, started to pick up the glasses, grumbling under her breath about how unfair that was, and Delphine watched with a genuine smile.

When Sarah raised her head, Delphine's eyes and her met, and the clone tilted her head, "What?"

"Nothing," Delphine assured.

Sarah shrugged and walked to the kitchen to leave the glasses there. Delphine recovered the flags from the floor and decided she would keep them; something told her they would be using them again the next year.


End file.
